


❝Heart First, Head Second❞

by AutumnVibes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVibes/pseuds/AutumnVibes
Summary: ❝Lo odiaba, pero más que nada, odiaba al licántropo que producía todo aquello. Podría aparentar ser un ángel en los ojos del pelirosa —más de una vez le mencionó lo tierno que le parecía el Beta a pesar de que a veces fuese capaz de ahuyentar a alguien con una sola mirada—, pero sabía que no lo era, nunca lo había sido; de vez en cuando lo descubría mirando al Omega con el mismo destello en los ojos característicos de cualquier Alfa, aquel brillo que demostraba lo mucho que les atraía una persona y que tanto deseaban morderla.Algo ocultaba, y él sería quien descubriera la verdad❞.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 6





	❝Heart First, Head Second❞

**Author's Note:**

> ↬Título del escrito: ❝Heart First, Head Second.❞  
> ↬Temática: Omegaverse.  
> ↬Pareja: MinSeok / JongIn / KyungSoo.  
> ↬Género: Fantasía.  
> ↬Aviso/Advertencia: Palabras altisonantes, distintos puntos de vista, progresión rápida del tiempo. 
> 
> ↬ Escrita originalmente para la primera entrega de la editorial RavensCrew, en Wattpad.

••[🐺]••

Si había algo que MinSeok odiara más que los supresores y el estúpido estereotipo sobre los Omegas siendo sumisos y de personalidad dócil, era ver al Alfa que su lobo interior decidió reclamar indirectamente como suyo rodeado de tantos licántropos con claras intenciones de conquistarlo, o al menos tenerlo por una noche. 

Él no se consideraba una persona celosa o posesiva —no, según la sociedad, esas eran características de los Alfas, incluso algunos Betas, pero jamás Omegas—, pero el ser capaz de ver las miradas furtivas que solían lanzarle cuando creían que nadie los estaba observando le ponía los pelos de punta, desencadenando el instinto protector que tanto intentaba controlar para no tomar al lobo y meterlo en una cajita para que nadie tratara de lastimarlo o pervertirlo de alguna manera. 

Kim JongIn era demasiado amable e inocente para su propio bien.

Sus ojos reflejaban cada emoción que sentía, la sonrisa que dirigía a cada persona que hablaba con él no era nada más que sincera y trataba a todos con tanta delicadeza que parecía creer que estaban hechos de porcelana. Eran esas cosas las que atraían a más de una persona, un agradable cambio de los Alfas violentos y posesivos, los Betas desinteresados y todos aquellos que caían en un punto intermedio. 

Por supuesto, el Omega no era una excepción; estaba más que seguro que lo que sentía ya no era simple atracción, sino mucho más que sólo eso. El problema residía en el hecho de que ambos llevaban años siendo amigos, y no tenía duda alguna de que el moreno lo veía como un hermano mayor. 

No tenía ni una pequeña oportunidad de cambiar eso. 

  
  


••[🐺]••

Con el paso de los meses en la universidad, había desarrollado una rutina que procuraba seguir todos los días sin excepción alguna: despertaría alrededor de las seis de la mañana para alistarse sin tener que correr para evitar llegar tarde a la primera hora de clases, caminaría hasta la universidad (no solía tomar transporte público a menos que lloviera o nevara) y se reuniría con JongIn en alguna hora libre que compartieran antes de salir de clases para esperar a que saliera de su taller de danza. 

Fue en una de las veces que esperaba a su amigo después de clases que otra persona se acercó a él, irrumpiendo el silencio del pasillo en el que se encontraba sentado, con un libro en mano y una barra de chocolate a un lado, desparramado en el frío suelo en un intento por sentirse cómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido en el lugar. No estaba teniendo suerte, no ese día; la voz del extraño le sobresaltó tanto que el libro cayó sobre su rostro y el chocolate a medio comer se impulsó a través del sucio suelo cuando, al levantarse rápido para comenzar a disipar la penosa situación en la que se encontraba, lo terminó pateando por accidente con la punta del pie izquierdo. 

—¿Era eso importante? — Los grandes ojos del extraño siguieron el cuadrito marrón hasta su destino final por debajo de una de las máquinas expendedoras que tenía el edificio. — Lo siento, te compraré otro. — Murmuró al levantar la vista y percatarse de la triste mirada en los ojos ajenos por la pérdida de la golosina. 

MinSeok parpadeó por unos segundos al escuchar lo último, saliendo del pequeño estupor en el que se encontraba, relamiéndose los labios antes de mirar al chico junto a él: era de su estatura, con grandes ojos cafés, labios en forma de corazón, cejas pobladas y cabello castaño oscuro; un atractivo Beta (por lo que podía olfatear) frente al cual acababa de avergonzarse. 

—¿Quieres que vaya ahora?— Volvió a hablar al no recibir respuesta, observándole con el ceño fruncido en lo que parecía ser preocupación. Las mejillas del Omega se tiñeron del mismo rosado que portaba en el cabello, pero el movimiento en signo de negación con el que respondió llegó demasiado tarde, pues para ese entonces ya lo estaba llevando a la máquina más cercana, tomándolo de la mano para que le prestara atención y pudiera escoger el chocolate que quisiera. 

—Gracias. — La suave y melodiosa voz del pelirosa contrastaba con el tono grave del Beta que balbuceó algo más pero se detuvo al escucharlo hablar, abriendo la boca y terminando por sonreír tan grande que los ojos se le achicaron y sus rosadas encías hicieron acto de presencia. 

—No agradezcas, fui yo el que te asustó. — Movió una de sus manos al hablar, con la mirada rebotando de un lugar a otro en nerviosismo. — No quería hacerlo, sólo venía a preguntar si sabías dónde estaba el taller de canto. 

—En aquel salón. — Apuntó a una de las puertas de metal al inicio del pasillo. —Pero su clase termina a las 2, y son las tres. Llegaste un poco tarde, amigo. 

—Lo sé. Salí algo tarde. — El aún desconocido se encogió de hombros, estirando el brazo por segunda vez para darle un amigable apretón de manos. — Gracias por tu ayuda, Omega. Y perdón por...todo esto. 

—No hay de qué, Beta. — Respondió con una ligera sonrisa, aceptando el apretón de manos que le era ofrecido.

Estallaron en carcajadas, una agradable conversación surgiendo en cuanto lograron calmarse, terminando cuando JongIn salió de su taller y los encontró sentados en el piso, uno al lado del otro y con bobas sonrisas en el rostro. En el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, MinSeok aprendió varias cosas sobre su nuevo amigo, entre ellas cómo se llamaba. 

KyungSoo era el nombre del bonito chico que lo acompañó hasta que tuvo que irse, el de la sonrisa de corazón y los grandes ojos expresivos. 

••[🐺]••

JongIn estaba furioso.

No quería creer lo que su mente le repetía una y otra vez: que MinSeok había conseguido a alguien, que ya no era suyo —aunque nunca lo fue— y había otro lobo acaparando todo su tiempo y atención, quitándole el pequeño espacio que había tardado años en crear dentro del corazón del mayor. 

…bueno, tal vez exageraba un poco. 

Pero el hecho era que estaba furioso por sentirse fuera de lugar, por no ser capaz de estar con su mejor amigo tanto tiempo como él quería, como su animal interior le exigía; le frustraba el hecho de que su minúsculo grupo de dos personas se convirtiera en uno de tres y pareciera ser el único en desacuerdo con ello. Más que parecer un trío de amigos, se sentía como la tercera rueda en algún tipo de cita, el hermanito chaperón que sólo va porque su madre lo ha obligado. 

Lo odiaba, pero más que nada, odiaba al licántropo que producía todo aquello. Podría aparentar ser un ángel en los ojos del pelirosa —más de una vez le mencionó lo tierno que le parecía el Beta a pesar de que a veces fuese capaz de ahuyentar a alguien con una sola mirada—, pero sabía que no lo era, nunca lo había sido; de vez en cuando lo descubría mirando al Omega con el mismo destello en los ojos característicos de cualquier Alfa, aquel brillo que demostraba lo mucho que les atraía una persona y que tanto deseaban morderla. 

Pero los Betas no mordían, no estaba en su instinto animal. Al ser los más semejantes a los humanos, carecían de diversas cualidades que los otros dos subgéneros sí poseían: no tenían celos, aroma o un gran olfato, tampoco eran tan territoriales como los Alfas y pocos sentían la necesidad de marcar a sus parejas o ser marcados con la misma intensidad. En todos los años que llevaba de vida —sí, sólo eran veinte, pero eso no quería decir que no se informara de las cosas que pasaban en las manadas o ciudades urbanas—, jamás escuchó o leyó algún caso como lo que percibía con KyungSoo. 

Ese deseo que se filtraba por unos instantes en sus ojos no podía pertenecer a un Beta. Era imposible.

Algo ocultaba, y él sería quien descubriera la verdad. 

••[🐺]••

Un mes después lo olió.

Habían quedado en la biblioteca para una sesión de estudio grupal con una materia que Jongin podía imaginarse reprobando sin problema alguno, dificultándosele el hecho de que el maestro no parecía tener interés en su propia clase y les mandaba tarea fácil pero hacía de los exámenes un infierno. Más de la mitad de la clase lo odiaba desde el primer día, algunos pidiendo cambiar de profesor y otros quedándose con la idea de que las cosas no podrían ser tan malas.

Lo era, lo fueron y lo seguirían siendo porque ninguno de los tres parecía entender los temas de la materia. ¿El dicho sobre dos cabezas siendo mejor que una? Una completa mentira, eran tres y dos de ellos estaban luchando contra la insistente necesidad de aventar el libro por una ventana mientras que el tercero golpeaba su cabeza contra el libro y gruñía cada diez minutos, maldiciendo por lo bajo al creador del libro y el imbécil que les impartía clase.

Como si las cosas no pudieran ir peor, los días más calientes del año hacían acto de presencia y el aire acondicionado de la biblioteca no tenía el suficiente mantenimiento para soportar su constante uso, descomponiéndose tres días atrás y dejando a decenas de estudiantes sufriendo con sólo la ayuda de pequeños abanicos en ciertas mesas y sillones del lugar. La mesa que ellos escogieron para su sesión de autoaprendizaje no era una de ellas, pero no contaban con otra opción dado que era el único lugar sin ruidos e interrupciones, donde podían sufrir en silencio. 

—Odio aquí. — Balbuceó al dejar caer la cabeza en el libro que se adueñó de sus pesadillas más recientes. — Me estoy cocinando. — Alzó los brazos y los meneó en desesperación, esperando que el sudor en todo su cuerpo se disipara con la pequeña corriente de aire que el movimiento creaba. 

Ninguno habló por minutos que le supieron infinitos, hasta que la voz de MinSeok interrumpió el sonido de interferencia que producía dentro de su cerebro cuando éste ya no procesaba información importante y se dedicaba a observar una partícula en el vacío con el rostro inexpresivo a excepción de la ocasional mirada perdida, llena de confusión al no saber qué carajos estaba pasando. 

—Basta, estoy harto. — El ruidoso golpe de algún objeto cerrándose con más fuerza de la necesaria le alertó del estado anímico del chico. — Iré a la cafetería por algo de comer. — No dijo nada más, saliendo del lugar sin siquiera sugerir que fuesen con él por una de las costosas bolsas de chatarra que vendían a esa hora en lugar de comida decente o alguna otra cosa que encontraran por ahí. 

Importándole poco lo que KyungSoo hiciera o no, guardó sus útiles con el fantasma de la pereza recargado en los hombros, bostezando hasta que ligeras lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos y estirándose hasta escuchar el tronar de los huesos al volver a acomodarse. Todo iba lento hasta que un olor desconocido se dio paso por sus fosas nasales, invandiéndolo lo suficiente para sacarlo del estado letárgico de una patada. 

El aroma era tenue, una suave pizca de madera con algo más que no podía identificar y las indiscutibles feromonas de un Alfa. Tan pronto como apareció se desvaneció, dejándolo con más dudas que respuestas debido a la repentina desaparición; lo volvió a encontrar al salir del edificio, identificando al dueño como el idiota que quería quitarle el puesto con _su_ Omega. 

KyungSoo.

¿KyungSoo?

¡KyungSoo, hijo de…!

Su parte animal se hizo cargo por breves segundos, gracias a la nueva información acerca del Beta-que-en-realidad-no-era-Beta-sino-un-Alfa, que activó las alarmas en su cabeza y mandando a las pequeñas versiones de sí mismo en un estado de pánico tan fuerte que soltaron la correa. 

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! — El forcejeo lo trajo de vuelta, sacándole un gruñido amenazador en el proceso. Lo analizó durante unos minutos, asegurándose de que el olor en realidad le perteneciera antes de proceder a apretar el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo más pequeño con el ceño fruncido. 

—No sé porqué escondes lo que eres, tampoco me interesa. — No se consideraba alguien agresivo o violento, pero el que el licántropo frente a él fuese uno de los suyos lo hacía aún más peligroso. — Pero te quiero lejos de mí Omega. 

—¿Tu Omega? No, no está marcado y ustedes dos no estuvieron juntos. — Gritó al sentir que mordía uno de sus brazos con fuerza, obligándolo a soltarle para no causar una escena estando en propiedad escolar. — No es tuyo, nunca lo ha sido. — Un golpe en la pierna le tomó desprevenido, mandándolo al suelo. — Aunque, si utilizaras tu energía para conquistarlo en lugar de estos absurdos arranques de celos sacados de no sé dónde, tal vez sí lo sería. 

Gruñó al quedar solo, con las palabras del castaño rondando en su cabeza por lo que restaba del día. Quizá tenía razón, quizá no; podía decir que le gustaba MinSeok más que nadie, pero al no ver signos de algo más dentro de su amistad, jamás se arriesgó a confesarse. Y ahora, podía sentir el amargo sabor de la derrota en la punta de la lengua. 

KyungSoo lo trataba como él nunca lo hizo, sus intenciones eran claras y el mayor no era idiota, debía de haberlo aceptado desde hace tiempo. El idiota era él por no ser sincero, por desestimar la presencia del Alfa al creer que era un Beta y pensar que no tenía oportunidad. Claro que la tenía, a MinSeok jamás le importó eso. 

El sabor en su boca se volvía más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos. 

  
  


••[🐺]••

La mañana se presentaba con un agradable cambio, fresca y con un ligero viento desacomodándole las hebras de cabello, en lugar de pegarlas a su frente debido al clima caliente y húmedo característico del verano; ahora que entraban a los primeros días de otoño, la temperatura descendía a números agradables, el sol se escondía más rápido y la luz que proporcionaba ya no daba la sensación tan desagradable de quemarle la piel con el mínimo contacto. KyungSoo se encontraba sentado en una de las pocas mesas fuera de la cafetería, prefiriendo pasar el tiempo a solas para aclarar los pensamientos que le aquejaban desde hace semanas. 

Las cosas habían cambiado desde que JongIn se enteró de su verdadero subgénero, y aunque creía que la mayoría de ellas lo hicieron para bien, el sentimiento de preocupación que experimentaba hacia el menor no dejaba de hostigarle para que prestara atención a cada minúsculo detalle que el contrario hacía: la manera en que miraba a MinSeok y esa sombra de tristeza que le cubría el rostro cuando se quedaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, la actitud retraída pero amable que adoptó con él —un giro de 180° grados, pues antes solía ignorarlo u observarle con odio cuando creía que no lo veía—, pero más que nada, se dio cuenta de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser cuando quería. 

Entendía ahora el encaprichamiento que el Omega sentía por el lobo, encontrando que los mismos sentimientos tomaban de a poco raíz dentro de sí mismo. No sabía cómo o cuándo pasó de no querer nada que ver con el Alfa, de considerarlo su rival, a preocuparse por lo triste y derrotado que se veía a veces, por la efímera felicidad que reflejaban sus ojos antes de regresar al estado opaco que tanto intentaba ocultar de los demás. Una y otra vez se preguntaba si era culpa de lo que le dijo aquel día, si de alguna manera le insertó la idea de que perdió la oportunidad que tenía de conquistar al mayor. 

Días atrás no le importaría en lo absoluto los sentimientos del contrario, pero la constante exposición a la personalidad que escondía detrás de la hostilidad que le mostró por meses provocó que su indiferencia se suavizara y diera paso a nuevas emociones que no estaba seguro de querer o necesitar. «Es estúpido, todo esto lo es» repitió al menos cinco veces, meneando la cabeza con una brusquedad que parecía intencional, como si todo lo que no quería aceptar pudiera salir volando con el fuerte movimiento. 

Porque las sensaciones que florecían dentro suyo al pensar y pasar tiempo con el licántropo le sabían a lo mismo que las que experimentaba con el pelirosa cada que estaba a su lado. Era un territorio peligroso el sentirse atraído por dos personas, más si uno de ellos pertenecía a su misma jerarquía. La sociedad no aceptaba que los Alfas estuvieran con alguien más que un Omega, incluso si se relacionaban con un Beta siempre habría alguien que hablara de más para «hacerle recapacitar.» El simple pensamiento de tener a las personas que su corazón anhelaba al mismo tiempo era nada más que un sueño, algo imposible de alcanzar. 

Así que se quedaría ahí, fantaseando sobre lo que podría ser, tomando prestado tiempo para estar con ambos antes de que alguno notara lo que pasaba por su retorcida mente. 

••[🐺]••

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y en todo ese tiempo sus sentimientos no se marchitaron, al contrario, florecieron y crecieron a niveles alarmantes. Llegó a un punto en que no sabía cómo no se había delatado hasta el momento, con el miedo carcomiéndole cada vez que hacía algo demasiado obvio; ambos licántropos ocupaban ya una gran parte de su corazón, perderlos lo rompería a pedazos. Las paredes que construyó por años para no sentir nada más que compañerismo hacia todas las personas que se le acercaban fueron derrumbadas en cuestión de meses, reemplazadas por todo lo que experimentaba cuando estaba con MinSeok y JongIn, así que no podía perderlos, porque no sabía lo que era vivir tan vulnerable. 

Le tomó sesenta días más notar que los sutiles toques que el Omega les daba duraban más tiempo del necesario y que el Alfa era cariñoso solamente con ellos; sesenta y cinco días en llegar a la conclusión de que las señales iban para todos, pero estaban tan cegados por el miedo a ser descubiertos y rechazados que ninguno lo tomaba en cuenta; setenta en convencerse de que no era ninguna ilusión, que todo lo que observaba y analizaba era verdad; ochenta en tener el valor para confesarse. 

El latido en su caja torácica parecía pertenecerle a otra persona, acelerado al punto que en cualquier segundo podría escaparse y explotar, las manos le temblaban como nunca antes lo hicieron, la voz le salía a pedazos, baja y tan vibrando con el movimiento de sus manos. Era ese el día en que todo sería definido, les ofrecería su corazón en una bandeja y esperaba que lo aceptaran. 

Estaba arriesgando todo lo que tenía para obtener un pedacito de cielo. 

••[🐺]••

El final feliz no existía, la frase de «y fueron felices por siempre» no era más que una falacia, una mentira dicha a los niños pequeños para que creyeran en el amor verdadero y trataran de buscarlo durante el resto de su vida. Las relaciones consistían de altas y bajas: tocabas el cielo con la punta de los dedos, llegabas al «y fueron felices» de tu cuento para ser arrastrado de vuelta a la tierra más veces de las que podrías contar.

Aprendieron eso el día en que la confesión sucedió. La situación no era algo que quisieran recordar, pero el inicio de su relación les enseñó a no rendirse tan fácil, a luchar por lo que querían a pesar de que todo parecía ir en su contra. 

MinSeok aceptó, JongIn se negó y KyungSoo insistió. 

Prevalecieron, evolucionaron, ganaron. 

El número de veces que caían era mínimo e innecesario porque al final del día, un pedazo del paraíso estaba entre sus dedos cada vez que regresaban el uno al otro.


End file.
